As this type of system, for example, there is proposed a system which receives position information indicating a position of a terminal apparatus and map update information from the terminal apparatus, which transmits a request for confirming the map update information to another terminal apparatus if the received map update information is different from map information stored in advance, and which updates the map information stored in advance if a confirmation report for the confirmation request is received from the another terminal apparatus (refer to Patent Literature 1).
Alternatively there is proposed a system which provides an electric vehicle with charging infrastructure information. Here, in particular, there is proposed a technology in which if it is determined, on the basis of charging detection information associated with the electric vehicle and user information of the electric information, that a charging detection point included in the charging detection information satisfies a predetermined condition, then, the point is registered as a charging facility (refer to Patent Literature 2).